myscenefandomcom-20200214-history
Chelsea
Chelsea is one of the My Scene characters. She was one of the original three characters alongside Barbie and Madison. Personality Chelsea is creative, giving, sweet and hard-working and happy to help people. She enjoys fashion designing, has an original, funky and flirty personal style, and sometimes customizes her outfits. She sells her designs at a flea market, and her prized possession is her notebook, which she sketches her designs in. Physical Appearance Chelsea is a slender teenager and has long auburn hair and hazel eyes. Relationships Chelsea's best friends are Barbie, Madison, Nolee, Kenzie, and Nia. Her cousin is Delancey. She flirts and dances with Tyson in Jammin' in Jamaica. Chelsea is romantically linked to Hudson and occasionally hangs out with him and the other guys, River, Sutton, and Ellis. Chelsea and Hudson are romantically linked in many doll lines, webisodes and movies. All About Me Sign: Scorpio My look: Original and funky (perfect for flirting!) Fave hangout: Retro clothing stores Fave pastime: Designing fashions Don't go anywhere without: My notebook... has everything! What I look for in a guy: Artsy, soulful I love living in the city! Everybody's so different here. I'm always meeting the coolest people - and cutest guys - at the flea market where I sell my designs. ChelseaAllAboutMe.jpg|Chelsea's All About Me AllAboutMeChelsea2.jpg|Chelsea's Second All About Me Trivia *Chelsea was named after the Chelsea neighborhood in New York City. *There is another Chelsea, Barbie's little sister who appears in shows like Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse. *She has a Chihuahua named Churro, which is sometimes called Mambo. *Chelsea's birthday is in November 10th. Gallery Merchandise My Scene Spring Break Chelsea.jpg|Spring Break Chelsea Back To School Chelsea.jpg|Back to School Chelsea My Scene Night On the Town Chelsea and Hudson.jpg|Night on the Town Chelsea and Hudson My Scene Chillin' Out Chelsea.jpg|Chillin' Out Chelsea Jammin in jamaica Chelsea.jpg|Jammin' in Jamaica Chelsea My Scene Getting Ready Chelsea.jpg|Gettin' Ready: My Room Chelsea My Scene Getting Ready Chelsea Style.jpg|Gettin' Ready: Chelsea Style My Scene Getting Ready Chelsea Doll.jpg|Gettin' Ready: My Room Chelsea My Scene Shopping Spree Chelsea.jpg|Shopping Spree Chelsea My Scene Shopping Spree Chelsea Doll.jpg|Shopping Spree Chelsea My Scene Masquerade Madness Chelsea.jpg|Masquerade Madness Chelsea My Scene Miami Getaway Chelsea.jpg|Miami Getaway Chelsea My Scene Day & Nite Chelsea.jpg|Day & Nite Chelsea My Scene Club Birthday Chelsea.jpg|Club Birthday Chelsea My Scene Club Birthday Chelsea Doll.jpg|Club Birthday Chelsea My Scene Goes Hollywood Chelsea.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Chelsea My Scene Goes Hollywood Chelsea Doll.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Chelsea My Scene My Bling Bling Chelsea.jpg|My Bling Bling Chelsea My Scene Mall Maniacs Chelsea.jpg|Mall Maniacs Chelsea My Scene Year of Style Chelsea.jpg|Year of Style Chelsea Icy Bling Chelsea.jpg|Icy Bling Chelsea PJ Party Chelsea.jpg|PJ Party Chelsea Street Sweet Chelsea.jpg|Street Sweet Chelsea Perfume Party Chelsea.jpg|Perfume Party Chelsea Ultra Glam Chelsea.jpg|Ultra Glam Chelsea Coasterama Chelsea.jpg|Coasterama Chelsea Jewel It Chelsea.jpg|Jewel It Chelsea Boutique Street Chelsea.jpg|Boutique Street Chelsea Hollywood Bling Chelsea.jpg|Hollywood Bling Chelsea Bling Boutique Chelsea.jpg|Bling Boutique Chelsea Fashion Boutique Chelsea.jpg|Fashion Boutique Chelsea Pop Diva5.jpg|Pop Diva Chelsea in box Pop Diva4.jpg|Pop Diva Chelsea Season Style4.jpg|Season Style Chelsea My Scene Chelsea Doll.jpg My Scene Mall Maniacs Chelsea.jpg Official Stills Chelsea.png My Scene Masquerade Madness.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood.jpg My Scene Characters.png My Scene Jammin' in Jamaica.jpg Screenshots My Scene Webisodes Hudsonchelsea.png Chelsea hudson.gif Lost or Found (19).jpg Lost or Found (18).jpg Lost or Found (11).jpg Lost or Found (9).jpg Lost or Found (10).jpg NextStop.jpg EgyptianNights.jpg My Scene Night on the Town (Girls).jpg My Scene Night on the Town & Hanging Out.jpg OutandAbout.jpg GettinReady.jpg GreatestGifts.jpg ShoppingSpree.jpg My Scene Hanging Out.jpg ChillinOut.jpg CostumeDressUp.jpg BirthdaySurprise.jpg My Scene Club Birthday.jpg HolidayWishes.jpg MiamiGetaway.jpg MallManiacs.jpg TisTheSeason.jpg My Scene My Bling Bling (Tis the Season).jpg FabFaces.jpg Djnia.jpg Inuniform.jpg Act 3.png Act3.jpg Act1.jpg Desfiledemodas.jpg Elreto.jpg Lascartasdeltarot.jpg Picnic.jpg Girls laughing.png The gang sit together.png Girls dancing theme song.png Chelsea theme song.png Barbie and Chelsea hang out.png Chelsea talk 4.png Nolee Madison and Delancey.png Nolee and Chelsea.png Chelsea and Hudson 2.png Madison Nolee Chelsea and Madison.png Chelsea and Bryant.png Chelsea ready for kissed Hudson.png Chelsea and Hudson ready for kiss.png Chelsea and Hudson kiss.png Chelsea and Hudson laughing.png Chelsea call Barbie.png Girls at the Dish.png Chelsea talk 5.png Chelsea on the bed.png Chelsea looking 3.png Madison, Barbie and Nolee looking at Delancey and Chelsea hugs.png Girls shocked 3.png Girls smiles.png Madison and Chelsea sit together.png Chelsea and Hudson sit together.png Chelsea and Hudson looking.png Chelsea and Hudson smiles at each other.png Chelsea and Hudson gets surprised.png Chelsea and Hudson dancing together.png Chelsea and Hudson drink together.png Chelsea looking smiles.png Girls sit together at the Dish.png Chelsea talk to her friends 2.png Nolee Delancey and Chelsea laughing.png Chelsea smiles 6.png Delancey talk to Chelsea.png Barbie and Delancey hugs Madison.png Girls as a Japanese dresses.png Girls sit together at the Dish 2.png Girls laughing at the Dish.png Barbie, Delancey, Nolee and Chelsea spa.png Chelsea and Delancey in the bath tub.png Chelsea and Nolee at the hair salon.png Chelsea with the flower.png Chelsea wink.png Chelsea book 3.png Chelsea book 2.png Chelsea book.png Girls hanging out 3.png Girls think about fashion design.png The gang surprised Madison.png Tormenta de Nieve.png Miedo a Volar.png Llegando a Hollywood.png La Casa Embrujada.png El Motorhome.png My Scene: Jammin' in Jamaica Delancey Nolee and Chelsea.png Girls dancing.jpeg The My Scene gang.png Chelsea and Delancey at the beach.jpeg Chelsea looking at her hair.png Madison sadly sigh.png Chelsea and Nolee looking at Madison.png The gang sighs.png Barbie and Chelsea watching Delancey sleeping.png Barbie and Chelsea on the bed.png Nolee Barbie and Chelsea driving.png Barbie and Chelsea hugging together.png Barbie and Chelsea 3.png Girls sitting together.png Chelsea and Madison 2.png Chelsea Nolee and Delancey wear their swimsuits.png Chelsea talk to Nolee and Madison.png The gang on the beach.png Chelsea and Barbie gasps.jpeg Barbie and Chelsea laughing.jpeg Barbie and Chelsea driving.jpeg The gang looking at Barbie, Chelsea and Nolee arrived.jpeg Madison talk to the gang.jpeg Chelsea smiles at him.jpeg Chelsea surfing.png Chelsea with River and Sutton.png The gang with a surfboard.png Chelsea Nolee and Delancey surfing.png Nolee and Chelsea smiles with Madison.png Nolee and Chelsea dancing.jpeg Nolee Delancey and Chelsea dancing.jpeg Girls dancing 2.jpeg Chelsea and Nolee smiles 2.jpeg Chelsea looking at Delancey.jpeg Girls watching the boys singing.jpeg The gang excited.jpeg Girls hanging out.jpeg Barbie looking at Chelsea.jpeg Chelsea talk 4.jpeg Barbie and Chelsea hang out.jpeg Barbie and Chelsea smiles 2.jpeg Barbie talk to Nolee and Chelsea.jpeg Chelsea talk 3.jpeg Chelsea looking 2.jpeg My Scene: Masquerade Madness My Scene Masquerade Madness Scene.jpg Chelsea and Barbie 3.png Chelsea and Hudson movie.png Girls call phones.png Girls working together.png Girls movie.png Girls driving.png Chelsea talk 6.png Chelsea and Hudson 3.png Girls watching Chelsea and Hudson.png Chelsea talk to her friends.png Chelsea and Hudson movie 5.png Girls with Hudson.png Chelsea as a mermaid costume.png Chelsea Barbie and Madison 2.png Chelsea and Delancey hugs.png Chelsea looking at Hudson.png Chelsea smiles at Hudson.png Chelsea drew.png Girls hanging out.png Hudson hang out with Chelsea.png Chelsea sighs.png Chelsea talk to Hudson.png Chelsea looking.png Girls ready for the mall.png Barbie and Delancey looking at Chelsea.png Chelsea ready for a dress.png Chelsea Madison and Nolee.png Chelsea smiles sigh.png Chelsea and Nolee high five.png My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie The My Scene girls.jpeg The girls and boys shocked picture.jpeg Madison talk to her friends.jpeg Barbie and Chelsea.jpeg Chelsea Barbie Nolee and Delancey.jpeg Chelsea Barbie and Nolee.jpeg Chelsea as a fishing.jpeg My Scene Goes Hollywood Red Carpet Scene.png My Scene Goes Hollywood The Dish Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Bridal Path Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Spa Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Slumber Party Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Movie Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Beginning Movie Scene.png Myscenegirls.png Nolee Chelsea Barbie and Delancey smiles.jpeg Nolee and Chelsea.jpeg Madison Barbie Chelsea and Delancey.jpeg Madison and Chelsea wear swimsuits.jpeg Chelsea and Lindsay Lohan.jpeg Chelsea talk.jpeg Chelsea and Nolee Pj.jpeg Chelsea and Madison grab Delancey.jpeg Barbie Madison Chelsea and Nolee.jpeg Nolee and Chelsea looking at each other.jpeg Girls eats foods.jpeg Delancey looking at her friends.jpeg Chelsea fashion.png Girls driving 2.png Barbie Delancey Nolee and Chelsea gets angry.jpeg Girls ready for a movie premiere .jpeg Girls walking.jpeg Chelsea gets mad.jpeg Chelsea with the popcornjpeg.jpeg Girls waving.jpeg Lindsay Lohan Barbie and Chelsea.jpeg Chelsea into.jpeg Chelsea shut.jpeg Chelsea looking at the mirror.jpeg Girls looking at people.jpeg Chelsea and Hudson movie 2.jpeg Chelsea and Delanceyellisfan .jpeg Girls walking over people.jpeg Girls watching.jpeg Chelsea smiles.jpeg Chelsea looking at Audra.jpeg Chelsea talk 2.jpeg Girls walking in the outside .jpeg Chelsea talk to Barbie and Nolee.jpeg Chelsea cold.jpeg Delancey and Nolee carry Chelsea and Madison.jpeg Barbie laughing on the camera.jpeg Girls looking.jpeg Chelsea and Madison looking.jpeg Chelsea movie 2.jpeg Chelsea sad.jpeg Barbie Chelsea and Madison .jpeg Barbie fall down.jpeg Girls sleeping.jpeg Chelsea sad 2.jpeg Chelsea and Barbie looking at each other.jpeg Madison looking at a horse eats.jpeg Girls shocked 2.jpeg Barbie Delancey Nolee and Chelsea looking.jpeg Chelsea call Madison.jpeg Girls waving at them.jpeg Girls in Madison’s room.jpeg Chelsea and Nolee smiles.jpeg pt-br:Chelsea Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hudson's Romantic Interests Category:My Scene